Spike Goes Viral!
by brave1
Summary: Crack fic. Spike has been promoted to Chief librarian. One day, he just happens to have some free time on his hands. What does he do? Why, what most young boys do when nopony's looking.


**Spike goes viral**

**Authors note**: I don't own My Little Pony as it is property of Hasbro. The song lyrics come from "Run Away" by Moldovan dance group Sunstroke Project from Eurovision 2010 (google it).

"Post Overdue notices?"  
_Check._  
"Messages barfed?"  
_Check.  
_ "Rearrange shelves based on Dewey coding system?"  
_Check._  
"Upgrade software on new public computer terminals?"  
_Done.  
_  
Spike closed the organizer App and placed the tablet on top of the nearest desktop monitor.

It was six months after he and Twilight's return from Earth. As hard as it was to shake the memories of himself as a dog, the quest had left a rather interesting impression on the recently crowned princess. The Human schooling model was vastly different – and in many ways superior – to that of Equestria, and Twilight immediately set to work on reforming Equestria's education system accordingly.

Yet the greatest contribution to these reforms was Twilight's six month plan to revolutionize Equestrian technology altogether: "_A computer in every home; a tablet in every school-fillie's saddle-pack; a smart-phone in everypony's pocket."_

And Equestria – from Canterlot to Ponyville to as far as the Crystal Empire – was never to be the same again.

At Princess Celestia's request, Spike took Twilight's old job as chief librarian. The money wasn't bad; there was enough work to keep him occupied throughout the day while not clashing with his personal commitments.

On that point, having finished his daily chores early, Spike was left in a rare predicament.

He suddenly had some free time to himself.

What was he to do?

He walked into his office and sat at the desk. He honestly didn't know what to do. Having spent his whole life as Twilight Sparkle's personal assistant, there was no limit to the pursuits Spike had at his disposal. Well, there were actually things he could do _by_ himself when no one was looking, but as a dragon he could do _that_ almost anytime he wanted.

_Anytime.  
_  
But done properly, this would be different. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He had an idea: _why not record it on video and post in online?_ He'd be famous! No one would treat him like a baby anymore, but finally respect him as a _man_.

He was starting to have doubts. What if he got caught before he had a chance to finish? How humiliating! He remembered the scandal that it had caused the human US President Bill Clinton when he had tried something similar. If Rainbow Dash saw him, she would laugh and call him "A lame dragon who tries too hard!" Twilight would immediately write a letter to Princess Celestia. The Cutie Mark Crusaders would try to do it in public in broad daylight. Pinkie Pie would squeal "PARTY!" and – Celestia forbid – try to join in. Thought made Spike shudder. Rarity-

_Rarity might actually like seeing me do this!_

"Who else wants a show from Spikey-Wikey?" he said to himself.

Spike went to his office, turned on his computer, logged onto his HoofTube account and activated the webcam. Once his image was in focus, he reached down and pulled out his instrument. Grasping it by the shaft, it felt cold it due to lack of use.

He hit "RECORD" on the webcam. He was now live.

"Hi Equestria! This is Spike! It's been ages since I've done this, so… I hope you like it!"

First, the background music. Dance music filled the office space.

_Ohhh, I forget  
let me breathe,  
let me live  
Just run away from my mind  
Ohhh, I forgive  
I don't need,  
I won't breathe  
Just get away from my life…_

That was Spike's cue.

Cautiously, he used his claws to push the right buttons as he took a series of deep breaths. Already, the sensation felt _awesome_.

_You lost one-and-all, so fly away  
Over the clouds, under the sky  
Never come back, no, run away  
With all your might, give up, you_

I don't believe anymore your shallow heart  
I know that it's you who chose to play this trick  
I'll never forgive you, not for anything  
And now you are left with nothing 

_Ohhh, I forget  
let me breathe,  
let me live  
Just run away from my mind  
Ohhh, I forgive  
I don't need,  
I won't breathe  
Just get away from my life_

As the tempo increased to it's climax, Spike kept one hand on the shaft as he leapt onto his feet. His abdomen rose and fell with each breath as he thrust his hips back and forth, side to side.

_There's no other time to make  
In happiness you have mistaken  
We have no progressive future  
I know your lying nature_

Ohhh, I forget  
let me breathe,  
let me live  
Just run away from my mind  
Ohhh, I forgive  
I don't need,  
I won't breathe  
Just get away from my life

As the song came to a stop, Spike reached and switched off the webcam. Though it only took five minutes to do, he felt drained, exhausted. He looked up at the computer screen to see that ponies were already posting feedback:

**Shining&Cadence** likes this**  
Octavia** likes this  
**DJ Pon-3** likes this  
**AplBloom** likes this  
**Sc00trl00** likes this  
**SweetieBelle** likes this  
**TrxeGr8&pwrfl **likes this

**Shining&Cadence** commented: "_Great stuff, little bro! Cadence is really into that kind of stuff, but I've never been any good myself. Regards, S.A." _ ****

SweetieBelle commented: _"Hi Spike! We're going to try this at school tomorrow so we can finally get our cutie marks!"_

**DJ Pon-3 **commented: _"Spike, that was truly epic! You should totally come over to my place so I can get some samples. Vinyl Scratch"_

"Hoot!"

Spike's thoughts were broken by the sound of Owlowicious. He turned to see the owl standing in the doorway.

"What's that Owlowicious?" Spike replied.

"Hoot!"

"Twilight's coming to the library?!"

In spite of doing what he had done, his old friend fear leaped upon him. He started to panic. The front door opened. From the door, it would only take seconds before Twilight and the Mane 6 got to the office.

"I can't believe he did it! I've known him ever since he hatched and not once did he ever show me he could do that," Twilight said angrily.

"Calm down, sugarcube," Apple Jack replied. "What he did was perfectly normal, there's no clear right or wrong about it."

"But why keep it a secret?" Twilight argued. "Now it's all over the web!"

"With 3124 views in just ten minutes!" Pinkie Pie said, looking down at her iPone 5. "_Viral Party!"_

"Did you see the way he moved those hips? So awesome…" Rainbow Dash said, turning to Rarity. "He obviously was thinking about you, Rarity."

"My little Spikey-Wikey is talented, that's for sure," Rarity replied. "Though I honestly want to see him do it again for us."

"Not before I get to have a good chat with him," Twlight said as she stormed towards the office.

She was about to open the door when it opened by itself, revealing a scared and embarrassed baby dragon. The Mane 6 gasped in shock.

"Twilight! Look, I…" Spike stammered.

"_Spike_," Twilight replied.

Spike's lip quivered as he was lost for words. Finally, Rarity stepped forward to break the silence.

"My darling Spikey-Wikey," she knelt down so she could look at the dragon eye-to-eye. "There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Your style just happens to be unique."

Rainbow Dash hovered above them both. "Spike, why didn't you tell us _you could play the sax?"_


End file.
